1. Field
The disclosure of the present patent application relates to light fixtures, and particularly to a rotating multi-socket light fixture for usage with recessed lighting.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recessed light is a light fixture that is installed within a hollow opening in a ceiling. When installed, it provides light that emanates from the hole in the ceiling, concentrating the light in a downward direction as a broad floodlight or narrow spotlight. Because the light bulb of the light fixture is not only mounted in the ceiling, but is at least partially recessed within the ceiling panel, changing the light bulb can be extremely difficult. It would obviously be desirable to be able to avoid or minimize the need to climb a ladder or a similar structure in order to change a light bulb of a recessed light. Thus, a rotating multi-socket light fixture solving the aforementioned problems is desired.